stellardawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Stellar Dawn Wiki
Links Once the amount of pages has exceeded a certain amount, we are gonna have to get rid of the list of links of all pages on the front page, because I don't think we'll actually put a whole list of 100 links, lol. Just a warning. 18:51, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :All those links are manually added, so basically what we could do was to prioritize what links should display there, and branch out from that. 18:54, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ::Ye that's what I was thinking at first but eventually it would become so big, like RuneScape Wiki, that we couldn't have those either. For now, add until we get to that stage, aided by when the game finally comes out. 19:36, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :::We could use categories later on; right now the wiki's really small so I wouldn't worry about the Main Page. I also think we should not copy the RSW's main page at all; we should be unique and come up with our own template styles, Main Page styles, etc.--Richardtalk 20:09, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :::Ye, it's said that MechScape is going to be nothing like RuneScape, so should the Wiki. 18:29, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Looks like we wont ever need to take it down because the Randomizer has been added. =) . :Well actually we will replace it with a news template when the game comes out. 14:01, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Skins Who's an admin? Can they set a default skin and make a good skin for the Wiki please? Gotta have some style and pizazz ^.^ 19:34, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :Custom skins are pretty complicated, although you could try w:c:help:help:Customizing_Monaco, and if you have any ideas, feel free to suggest them and I'll do my best to post the edits. I don't know what kind of colors we'll be using, mainly due to the fact that, well, MechScape hasn't been released yet, but be assured, someone will be working on a custom skin then. 21:07, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ::Good good, glad to hear that. Probably some snazzy silver colour, idk. 18:22, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Countdown Are we allowed to put this timer on the main page? Only March 1 2009 until Mechscape reales! Please wait for the timer to load. 07:54, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :Remember, there's no one owner of a wiki -- if you think any edit would help, feel free to make it. However, with this edit, I'm going to question where exactly you got this "exact" date of release, mainly due to the fact the ONLY place I've seen it is on that scam website. 15:14, 29 January 2009 (UTC) ::Ye we know it comes out in March, but the scam website said the first, and that isn't very reliable. 18:02, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :::I'd just like to say that Jagex has named different dates for MechScape's release. "Back in May 2008 Iddison stated that MechScape could be expected 'early next year, Q1 2009 (Jan-March)' 16. Then it went to March, with Iddison saying in June that it was due 'for launch in March 2009' 33 and Henrique saying in August that it would be 'coming out in March 2009' 34 as well as in mid-September saying it would be 'released in March, 2009' 12. However, at the end of September they stated it 'will be released in spring 2009' (March-May) 35." Source: http://www.mechscapeworld.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=3932 This is the reason I think the timer should be deleted, as there is not a clear date, let alone a single "range" of dates. } }} : }}}crown.PNG }} :Asfastasdark|Asfastasdark]] :Asfastasdark|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Asfastasdark|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 01:21, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Poll I killed it! I'm sorry! LOL. Yeah I just wanted to change the grammar in it and upon changing it, it wiped out all the votes =( Unless it will reappear when I go back. 18:03, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :Oh dear... revert 18:04, 29 January 2009 (UTC) ::You saw nothing... 18:07, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :The current pole makes no sense 02:21, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::Well I've changed it, I think it might have been something to do with the links. The cache has still held onto it so I can only see if it has worked later. And by the way, if your going to make a new subject, just make a new heading, don't put it in an existing one that has nothing to do with it lol (Moved to here: was previously in User of the Month topic below). 17:09, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :Yep it's now fixed. 17:53, 29 April 2009 (UTC) User of the Month I think it's a bit too early to start judging star users, because there is only like 5 active users. Richard, Supertech, Nq, Godpower and Me. 18:09, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :I'd have to agree, maybe after MechScape is out can we do this. 19:33, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :Exactly. Sig test. Now with added Anti-InterWiki Crashes. 19:36, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :what about let started nominate next month? 21:55, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Skin on mechscape wiki Can we change the Skin of Mechscape wiki please. I saw that Funorb wiki had purple. 04:15, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :We've already discussed about the skins, it cannot be done until MechScape is out. Check the messages upwards from here. 10:10, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ::Technically, it could be done, but, like FunOrb, and RuneScape Wikis (They haven't set it as default though), wouldn't you rather have a theme based off of MechScape's theme? That was the whole reason I wanted to wait, but if you don't want to wait, make one. Just, please, don't edit the MediaWiki files until your skin is complete, use your user files to test it first. (Link to Skin editing guide is above) 15:08, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Advertisement Hooray! MechScape is out! Woopee! How will people know about this Wiki though? 15:47, 31 January 2009 (UTC) By the way that's not true that was a simulation. :We're not able to advertize in game, on the Jagex websites or anything, so it'll have to be word of mouth. Advertizing on the RuneScape wiki, advertizing on RuneScape fan sites, advertizing on MechScape fansites even. Don't worry, with RuneScape Wiki being so popular, I'm sure MechScape will be too. 15:50, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ::How did the RuneScape Wiki get advertised at first? 15:52, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :::Pretty sure just word of mouth and Wikia being popular giving it high search engine ratings. I don't remember ever hearing of it until years after it's release though. 19:51, 31 January 2009 (UTC) The site will definately catch on when the game is released; don't worry about traffic right now as there's no content to add so there won't be much activity. But yeah I think RSW just caught on by users telling other users and by searching "runescape wiki" in google, so the same will happen here.--Richardtalk 03:02, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :Yea i found mechscape wiki by just typing mechscape wiki.com so it common knowladge. . ::I have contacted Jagex and told us about our website, because Jagex is running a program where they are going to interact with helpsites more, so they may contact us. This is what I said to them: "Hi, I'm Dragongnexus, I am currently representing the fansite, I do not own it, but I am the one is currently at the highest command. Our fansite is called MechScape Wiki, we are a blog made from Wikia Gaming whom is related to Wikipedia and Jimbo Wales. You may have heard of the very popular RuneScape Wiki, a massive fansite that any person can freely edit, and the MechScape Wiki at the moment may be very small, but when you release MechScape, it will grow and grow. At the moment we are just preparing ourselves for the release, adding any small information we find, but mainly just building it so it's up to Wikia Gaming standards. You can visit us at http://mechscape.wikia.com/wiki/MechScape_Wiki. If you wish to contact us, then go to our Main Page's discussion page and post a comment! It's not highly necessary of you to make an account, but so we know it's you that wrote it, please begin your comment with the phrase "HIDDEN". You can also look at http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/RuneScape_Wiki and http://funorb.wikia.com/wiki/FunOrb_Wiki if you wish." 13:48, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Theory Coz we're all bored waiting, why don't we just vent out any theories of what might be in MechScape? Huh? 15:01, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Theories *I say there might be racing competitions if there are vehicles. 15:01, 1 February 2009 (UTC) navigation I say we delete navigaion. I could understand it being there when there were onley 5 pages but now we have 39 pages. I will wait tell 5 people vote and then il mke the decision. Please vote below. . * yes . :I cannot give an answer for now but check this section out, this is what we've discussed already. http://mechscape.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:MechScape_Wiki#Links 18:05, 1 February 2009 (UTC) i had already read that i just think we dont need navigation its not even complete what i was trying to say is its useless . ::I think we should keep it in there for now, until news from the MechScape website comes out, then we can fill it in with that rather. 18:45, 1 February 2009 (UTC) logo The mechscape wiki logo is a robot persoanly i dont like it. I was just wondering when mechscape is released will there be a new and beter logo or is this one for good? . :Ye I don't like the Logo either, can we have the actual MechScape logo instead? You know, the one that's black with a light peeking over a planet, you know, that one. This one looks like a fat, satsuma. 17:57, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::If you want a different logo, feel free to edit it. Using the MechScape logo is a great idea, and I believe the wide logo does exactly that. :) 18:16, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :::hows this of course the wiki it needs editing to match the mechscape writeing im no good at paint so someone needs to work at this. ::::Think you could make it a bit smaller? Lol. I got logo, I'll work on it, but I'm not too sure how to change the logo anyway. 18:51, 2 February 2009 (UTC) * Like i said im no good at paint =/ :Now I just need to find out how to replace the main page image. 19:03, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::Done. 19:07, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :::Ok now it's getting annoying, those cookies have distorted between the 2 pictures, I'll see tommorow whether it will be fixed. 20:03, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::Excellent, the cookies fixed, but now, it's a bit wide... I'll figure this out... 14:07, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :: I made my own i moved the mechscape letters in more so we could have more room. LOL i dont know how to make it smaller . :::Note that logos should be 155 pixels by 155 pixels; see for more info.--Richardtalk 17:53, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::I've produced the final logo (I think), now we just have to wait for the whole cookies thing again -.- 18:22, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :::Btw, make it transparent, I'm not too good with transparency tools. 18:26, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::Well the logo's updated. But it looks like s**t 19:17, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :::Ok I uploaded a better looking one, we'll see how this goes, another half hour of waiting... 19:22, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::Excellent, now Nq2h say's he'll add transparency. 20:05, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :::Adding transparency now, uploading in a minute or two. :) ::That is now the final logo, excellent, well done team. 14:25, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::Yay looks super. =0 . Randomizer Everytime you refresh the main page, the links on the navigation will randomly select links in this wiki, but remember to add new links onto the list when new pages are created. Also, because of Wikia cache, it will only randomize once, so we need to change the address of the page to mechscape.wikia.com/index.php?title=MechScape_Wiki&action=purge, the action purge refreshes the cache and will allow it to randomize, so lets get this arranged! 15:00, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :I've added a refresh link so that will change the links. Sorted! 15:14, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Mechscape wiki use I Just notice that some people havent edit some article for several days. 12:49, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :We are running out of information now. We've come to the point where there is no more to add until release. 18:00, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ::There is no more to say about MechScape itself, the only thing left for us to do is to build the boring, main, central, building blocks of the place, like templates, categories, policies, mainspace, loads. 18:45, 18 February 2009 (UTC) When will mechscape be out Im tired of waiting lets just pick a date that we think it will come out on for fun. :1st of march. Aww i was wrong. :( I hope its okay if i take a new one 14th of march. :23rd March 2009. :2nd March 2009. Spence751 21:18, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :12 of march. --Supirion1 21:27, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :NOT March --King Vivil 10:12, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::So far, that's the best guess in the list. I'll venture a guess and say NOT April or May either. MarkGyver 21:37, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :10 march Adam cramp 22:14, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Usernames Who thinks we will use our RuneScape/FunOrb usernames? Me! Spence751 21:18, 1 March 2009 (UTC)spence751Spence751 21:18, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :I agree that MechScape accounts will interlink with the other Jagex games. 18:12, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :I do not agree as jagex says mechscape will be a completely difrent game. ::I found evidence that it is extremely likely that MechScape will interlink with the other Jagex games. 19:39, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :They WILL use same user database. --King Vivil 10:13, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :The usernames will be the same, but I've heard rumors that there might also be separate display names. MarkGyver 21:39, 2 April 2009 (UTC) No More Rumour Pages This Wiki was built to add information about MechScape, and currently we are not following this, we are adding rumour pages that have no evidence at all that any person can just. Therefore I am deleting all pages that have no evidence for existence, and in the future, we only add articles that we know 100% will be in the game with legitimate Jagex-spoken evidence. 10:23, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Possible Release Dates MechScape has a high chance of coming out this month of March, 90% possibility. It has a high chance it will be released on all Mondays/Tuesdays of this month because they are the main release days for Jagex. There is a 3/4 chance it may come out on Fridays as that is their secondary release day, and a half possibility it may come out on Wednesdays being their third release day. If MechScape does not come out in March, then it has a 97% chance it would come out in April. If it doesn't come out in April, then we're screwed. 10:35, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :Jagex has said MechScape might be coming out Q1 2009, March 2009, but they also have said Spring 2009. Spring starts 21st March, combine all these facts, MechScape should be coming out 23rd March 2009. 18:24, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::Don't forget that they've also said that they wouldn't rush this game. Q1 was the estimated time, so it could come out in the next month or 2. 00:39, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Hmm if onley i could understand that. My brain is too small. =/ Possible but we will just need 2 w8. --Godpower49 22:07, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :They might release today or tommorow because something wrong on mechscapeworld. 06:13, 10 March 2009 (UTC) skin Should mechscape wiki have a space skin? I've seen heaps of wiki have different skin. 10:53, 10 March 2009 (UTC) What do u think about this skin? If u dont like it i will put it on normal. 07:51, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :WICKED MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 18:05, 12 March 2009 (UTC) I think the new skin is good, but I see two issues: *-The spacey background image doesn't tile flawlessly. Perhaps find or make one that does? *-The drop-down menu in the right upper corner that says "MORE" doesn't look right, that is to say, the background image of that particular drop-down menu uses the same graphic as the the title bars on the left side of the page. Perhaps it should get its own background graphic?-- 09:55, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Should we use the skin i put before? 11:21, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :You cannot use the previous skin, it is copied from Futurama Wiki, you must create your own design. For the meanwhile I have put up this temporary one whilst Richard works on a proper one, and even that will be temporary because we will use the same scheme as on MechScape itself. 12:09, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::I'll sort out the background later I'm working on it. Anyway, I've sorted out the drop down menu, but it has to sacrifice a few others things, they are linked. If you don't like it tell me and I'll have to switch to the previous. 12:22, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Excellent, the background now really goes together like a perfect puzzle. 12:30, 16 March 2009 (UTC) It tiles well, though I think that the brightness of the stars is a tad distracting to the eye. How about this? It's the same image that's being used as the current tiling image background, but the brightness has been decreased. -- 05:43, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :Very well then, I have now changed it to the darker version. I must agree it does look better, but what about the drop down menu bar and sacrificing the graphics on other places? 14:12, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Regarding the drop-down menu, the menu has a grey background, but the words seem to be highlighted in white: can this white highlight be changed alone without affecting anything else? If it can, I think it may look better if in that drop-down menu alone the words had the same grey background as the menu. If it can't be changed without causing something else to go bad, don't bother. Regarding sacrificing other graphics by changing the background of that drop-down menu, I don't think I've noticed what that sacrifice/change was. Was it the titles' background of the widgets? If it was, I think it's fine because now only the 'Search the MechScape Wiki' title bar has that graphic and it serves as an emphasis on that title bar only. I find the wiki's background agreeable now.-- 22:01, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :That is the exact case, and so it will be left as it is now, I think it is fine anyway. 18:04, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Related Communities: MechScape Clans wiki In the same manner as The Runescape Wiki has The Runescape Clans Wiki, a MechScape Clans Wiki has been created here. I am the user that started the wiki and am looking for users who would like to be Bureaucrats, Sysops, and Rollback users. If you're interested, please leave me a message on my Mechscape Wiki talk page or Mechscape Clans Wiki talk page. Users who are bureaucrats or sysops on The MechScape Wiki, or The Runescape Wiki will be given the same user rights on The MechScape Clans Wiki. Also, could The MechScape Clans Wiki be added to the Related Communities widget? -- 06:04, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :The RuneScape Wiki has their own Clan Chat Channel, R_S_Wikia, I have premade one for this wiki, M_S_Wikia, it's not advertised yet though, it's not supposed to until the game comes out. 14:10, 17 March 2009 (UTC) If u are Interesting to Become admin on Mechscape clan chat wiki Just tell me. 11:45, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Logo and skin if u look at the logo it seem to blend in with the skin. To make it do this even more could some1 add stars to the logo plz.--godpower49 17:16, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :Nah I don't think that's necessary. 18:24, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::I agree with ↑ Dragongnexus. -- 19:05, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Mechscape deutch Anyone is here deutch because They can edit there now. http://de.mechscape.wikia.com/wiki/MechScape 22:17, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Auto-Welcomer Petition Right! The new auto-welcomer is getting on a few people's nerves, it's welcoming vandals, it's adding random people's names, it's making us feel left out, it doesn't look appealing, it's a mess, if you agree that we should stop it from doing it, then put your signature and an explanation under the "Against" section, and signature and explanation under the "For" section. Votes will be tallyed up when I feel like it's got enough votes. 18:17, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :You need to either fix your Petition wording, or you need to clarify your position as Against is to be the keeping of it or you should use a "Support" and "Oppose" vote. Either way, Not everything needs an explanation and that "when I feel like it's got enough votes." is not a good idea in that remark. 19:58, 26 March 2009 (UTC) ::Doesn't matter anyway, staff people disabled it already. 09:35, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :At the moment, it is disabled, but I can easily edit it so it can only welcome under certain circumstances, such as welcome users only, no IPs, who will welcome it. That is, if you still want to keep it. 13:10, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Against : 18:17, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :I Hate the Auto message and tell the staff to take it away 11:12, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::Until it can pass the Turing Test, it just seems fake and artificial. Being welcomed by the generic Template:welcome is bad enough already, without it being fully automated. Somehow, templates and automation just don't feel as genuine as manually-typed welcomes, even if they're faster and prettier. Note: I just started editing MS Wiki a few hours ago and was a bit surprised at how quickly the "welcome" template appeared on my talk page. ::I'd actually prefer all welcomes to wait until the user has been around for 5 edits or 5 hours, whichever comes sooner. That way, you can see the user's edits, learn a bit about their style/interests, and give them a unique welcome just for them. MarkGyver 22:01, 2 April 2009 (UTC) For : : : MechScape won't be called MechScape? I'm bringing this up here because it affects this wiki's name. Apparently, MechScape isn't going to be called MechScape: -- 18:45, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ... So what is MechScape? Well, first off, it's important to note that MechScape is not the game's name, only the project's code name. ... --Massively March 31 2009 Article on MechScape Why would Jagex register a large list of MechScape-related domain names then? To stop scamming and phishing sites from being set up at these names, perhaps. The real name of MechScape could be Steel Sentinels or Stellar Dawn, as these names were registered as trademarks by Jagex, or an unreleased name, which would be just as effective as the mass-MechScape-related-domain registering done by Jagex.-- 00:10, 1 April 2009 (UTC) (By the way, I know I'm writing this on April 1, but it's not an April Fools joke.) :Could be AlienScape or VegaScape too. MechScape sounds like a good name, I hope they stick with it, but either way, I don't mind about the name. 17:41, 1 April 2009 (UTC) It won't be VegaScape, Mod MMG confirmed it: Q) Rangercart - Are you making something called "vegascape" A) No. -Mod MMG, in his Q&A Post I've thought about this more and am wondering whether the journalist at Massively made a blunder: as far as I'm aware, the project's code name was originally "NextScape" which sounds remarkably similar to "MechScape". Perhaps he mistook these two names?-- 18:45, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :How about's we wait and see. 19:05, 1 April 2009 (UTC) protect Should we protect the mainpage because people will put funny stuff today for april fools. 08:08, 01 April 2009 (UTC) :I think we should not. We should only protect if necessary. Otherwise, every single page would be protected because there's a possibility of it being vandalized. Also, protecting it for sysops to edit only is kinda bad. For normal users, that is. 12:30, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::Well I agree to protect it, but you can stop protecting it now, it's over. 17:40, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Welcoming New Users Here's the policy on welcoming new users: 1. We will not be using the Auto-Welcomer, we will be welcoming users by ourselves, and only 1 welcome using the Welcome Template ( ) by the first user who gets there. 2. Only welcome users if they have made at least 1 contribution to the Wiki pages, of any Mainframe, excluding their own User/Talk pages. 3. No welcoming vandals or IP Addresses. 4. When sending a welcome, input the code: 09:20, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :That sounds reasonable but I would like the welcome template to have a spot for the welcoming person to say something specific to the user, such as "That was a great edit you made in Example Article; it really filled in a lot of missing details". That way, the new user knows that someone actually took the time to see what they wrote and appreciates their contributions, thus making them feel much more welcome than a generic message. MarkGyver 06:07, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::Isn't that feature there already, I'm sure I've seen it on there. 09:09, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :There that should do. 09:38, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::I've changed the contribution requirement to 1, people don't get welcomed fast enough and that can make them feel lonely, which makes them leave and they will never make another contribution. 17:20, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Control of the Wiki This Wiki was created by LightShyde, but they didn't stick around for long, so this Wiki was left abandoned, but it was at least accompanied by bureaucrat Nq2h, who now has also seem to have disappeared. This now leaves me, the pretty much only powerful, active user... Cmon!!! Don't abandon me! What am I leading! No one! Help me out here! Getting lonely! Don't leave me to do all the hard work! Anyone! *wind whistles* 18:14, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :I am now declaring a retirement, I'm not doing any more major projects, I'll just monitor the Wiki from now, however if he is lucky to pass adminship, my protige Bonziiznob will be helping out around here. 19:42, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Favicon Who thinks we should change the Wiki's favicon to one that is similar to the one on the MechScape Clans Wiki, only it says "MS", or any other possible idea, because the fat orange robot we currently have is getting boring and isn't even an official MechScape image. PS: A favicon is a little icon that appears next to the address bar on any webpage, well most, some don't even have one. 09:54, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :I have uploaded the version of the favicon, tell me what you think of it. Cache may hold onto the old revision so you may have to wait a few hours to see it. 10:12, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Well done but i still dont like it maby we could get some black letters saying MS and underneath that wiki.--godpower49 15:51, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Affiliation with the RuneScape Wiki For the people from the RuneScape Wiki: Please post here if you have any questions. 11:29, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Do you mind to change the title to hyperlink to the RuneScape Wiki? Seems like it'd be better that way :) 00:19, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Archive Do you think it's time to archive this page after the affiliation confirmation? 13:01, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :As this page is large yes it should be archived. however much information from this page is still needed so i say we create a page with all this information still on and put the lin at the top of the page.--godpower49 15:49, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::That's what archiving is you nunce. Lol. You can be so funny sometimes. 18:34, 3 May 2009 (UTC) polls I think we have way to many polls on the main page they take up much space. So i am saying we need to delete some of them. :Which ones? 18:34, 3 May 2009 (UTC) I agree. Could we remove them all and just have a poll of the month? Theboy1001 22:33, 3 May 2009 (UTC) A news paper hey guys what would you think of a mechscape wiki news paper when mechscape comes out? i do know that the runescape news paper is failing but i would spend much time on it. so what do you think :??? 18:15, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Maybe later, but it is too early now. People need a chance to get into the game and know about what they would be writing about. Theboy1001 22:34, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Talk Page vs. Forum Talk pages will eventually become to long and begin to lag requiring archiving discussions, which leads to situations such as when to archive and how to archive and all that mess. There is a very effective and useful forum available for discussion about the wiki here at which I all think should be our main focus of communication from now on. 00:43, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :Noted, action will take place after the archiving of this page. 09:48, 4 May 2009 (UTC)